The Notebook
by OneHellOfAPairing
Summary: One summer, Sebastian meets Ciel Phantomhive at a carnival. The two get to know each other very well and start developing feelings. They are torn apart by the world because of their social differences. When they meet again, will they choose each other? Or will they decide to live the way society taught them to?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! My first attempt at a fic, so please be patient with me. I hope it is okay! Please review or share. Thank you loves.**_

Who am I? And how, I wonder, will this game end for me?/

The sun has risen and I am standing by the window that is fogged up from the cool, London air. I'm dressed in a shirt that is covered by a cardigan and a pair of dark trousers. The temperature of my room is tolerable but a shiver still runs through my now frail body. It has gone through so much in my younger years. So I question if every elder person goes through these changes.

My life is rather interesting. It isn't easy for most people to understand. I have had a lot of ups and downs. I've played many roles in to get by and at other times, for entertainment. I believed that most people were alike and there would be nothing special thrown my way. Life has proven to be very unexpected. I am nobody special. I might have a different insight on the world but I'm a common man. I do admit I appreciated the fascination others have shown in me but I do not expect to be remembered. I have loved another and for me, it was more than enough.

The idealists would have called this a love story. A detractor would call this a sinful speculation. I would agree with one of the views. No matter your perspective, it was something that I engaged in most of my life. I do not have any regrets for the path I've chosen. I never believed in hesitating at all. I know that the decisions made were the right ones.

Time, is unfortunately something that can be uneasy when it comes to moving on forward. There can be unpleasant moments in life that can cause a road block. A few years ago, it would've been simple to just get by but it is now difficult. There is an ailment that has been such an effect on me. I don't have many physical strengths and it is a fight to find energy at times.

I clear my throat and check my pocket watch. It is time. I move away from the window and stagger slightly around the room, retrieving the notebook that is on my nightstand. I tuck it under my arm and leave to head to my destination.

I walk on pale, tiled floors. I'm one of the only people in the hallway. Most residents are still asleep or just watching television. Dull activities like that never peaked my interest. It took me a while but I am now used to my daily routine in a nursing home.

I hear some muttering around me. Some of the nurses see me and smile. I flash my charming smile and greet them. As I pass them, there voices now lower to a whisper. Being accustomed to gossiping, I just ignore them for now. Many of them question my life and wonder what goes through my mind these days. People's opinions about me never bothered me. I learned in life that people just judge you no matter what.

Minutes pass by until I reach another room. I sit myself down on the chair that is outside the entrance of the door. The nurses have him dressed for the day and from I can hear, he is agitated. The mornings get to him for some reason. He has always been a little spitfire but it has worsened in time.

Two women come out and give me permission to come inside. I give them a grateful nod before standing up. There is a slight, wobbly gait but I do not allow it to stop me from entering the single room. The LPN is encouraging him to get out for the day and socialize but he just declines the offer. My lips curl into a small smile when she suggests for him to give his violin a try.

The nurse comes over with a defeated sigh and has a forlorn expression on her face. "I'm sorry. I don't think he'll be going anywhere for today." I can't help but look a little disappointed and think about just leaving him be for a few hours.

"Might I ask what you are doing in my room?" We both turn our attention to where the snapping came from. He must have stopped tuning out the woman because he was watching us both skeptically.

The woman restrains a fond smile and touches my arm. "This is Black. He came to visit you today." The name she told him satisfies me and brings back the memory of the stage title I used for special occasions.

The younger male cringes at the name for a moment and plays with his hands bashfully. "I don't think that would be a good idea at all." Even though him turning down the invitation should have cut through me, it doesn't falter me at all.

His caregiver flashes me a mischievous smirk for a moment before stepping closer to him again. "Oh do give him a go. He is a man who will not disappoint. You will not find him boring, I assure you." With that, his curious eyes finally met mine and he gives a nod.

A short while later, the two of us end up sitting on a bench outside. There are beautiful, landscaped gardens surrounding us and a silence that I've never been so thankful for. I reach into the pocket of my cardigan and bring out my reading glasses. I clear my throat and place them on my face, examining him one more time before opening the small notebook that was still with me. "And so, we begin."


	2. Chapter 2

It was October 1946, and Sebastian Michaelis watched the sunset from the porch of his cottage. He likes to sit outside after working a busy day. The scenery calmed him and it is something his father used to do with him.

He loved to stare at the trees and their reflections in the rivers. Autumn was beautiful in Hertfordshire. The sun made the colors of the leaves shine. The scent of fresh grass brings him comfort as well. Living in the country was something he enjoyed in life.

The cottage was built in the late 1700s and the land came with a barn. He bought it shortly after World War II ended and spent almost a year and a small fortune repairing. A reporter from Daily Mail did an article not long ago the home and said it was one of the best reconstructions he has ever seen. It is where Sebastian spent most of his day.

He continued sitting on the porch when it became darker and looked down fondly when he felt his cat, Mistress rubbing up against his leg. He picked her up and starts stroking her fur while humming London Bridge Is Falling down. He spent the remainder of the next hour counting the stars in the autumn sky.

Sebastian was in his early thirties now. It felt a little bit lonely for him lately. It has been a long time since he properly dated anyone or met someone who he didn't find dull. There was something that held him back from becoming intimate with a woman and he didn't bother changing it. Some days, he did wonder if he was going to end up alone forever.

The evening continued to pass, staying calm and warm. After listening to the crickets and the rustling leaves for another few minutes, he set his pet down and finished the rest of the cup of tea that sat beside him. Then he goes back into his home and grabs a book before sitting down at his kitchen table. The book is a poem by Walt Whitman. The Leaves of Grass reminded him of home and is what made him return. He has missed living outside of London. And he made some friends.

His best friend these days was Tanaka, a seventy year old man who lives down the road. He met him a week after Sebastian bought the cottage. At times, he would visit with some snacks or just for some tea. They spent their first night getting a little tipsy and telling a bunch of stories. He sees him a lot less now. The elder man would be out visiting his four kids and some of his grandchildren.

Tanaka became his family. He had no one since his father died about a year ago. He was the only child. He lost his mother to influenza when he was just a toddler. He wanted to created his own family by marrying but ended up not doing it.

He was in love one time, and he knew it. Once and only once, he did a long time ago. It had changed him forever. It was perfect to him. He never knew that emotions such as love could do this to a person.

He sets his book down a while later, leaning his head against the back of the chair and letting his mind drift to a warm evening like this that happened fourteen years ago.

* * *

It was just after graduation of 1932, the opening night of Noah Arc's Circus and the carnival that was being held as celebration. It is a crowded, humid night where half of London is enjoying the rides, barbecues, and games. He arrived alone and strolled through the large groups of people, searching for his friend, Claude. They grew up to be very close friends and even worked similar jobs. He had a similar resemblance to him except for his gold eyes and his spectacles.

Sebastian watches with amusement as he finds his friend playing Balloon and Dart, wanting to win a stuffed toy for his boyfriend. Claude came out to him a few years ago, saying a blonde boy caught his eye. Not giving a care about religion or acting purely, he accepted him without hesitation. He never dated before, which made it hard for him to understand how you can't help with who you fancy.

After winning the game, Claude receives his prize and begins walking beside Sebastian. They talk a little about their plans for the summer, enjoying the evening so far. Sebastian stills when he finds Alois riding the bumper car, staring intently at the boy that cracks a smile when his car knocks against his. He has dark, grey hair with blue tones. What catches his attention more than the blue eye that is shining with mischief, is the eyepatch covering the right one. Most people would feel pity but a spark of interest flashed through him. His lips curls into a smirk, loving that it makes this boy more mysterious to him. He was probably about a year or so younger than him. He is suddenly eager to make him his.

Sebastian elbows Claude without taking his eyes off the stranger. "Hey, who is the boy beside Alois?"

Following his gaze, Claude shakes his head with amusement. "That is Ciel Phantomhive. He moved here last year. He comes from a wealthy family. His father, Vincent, runs the well known toy company. They call it Funtom Company. They live in a mansion not far from London. It seems like he and Alois are getting real chummy."

Sebastian tunes out everyone after processing all of the information, his garnet eyes filled with longing as he continues to watch Ciel. The ride ends eventually and with a small group of friends, the slim boy exits through the gate and lets Alois lead him back over to them. He is wearing a light blue sweater vest that is covered with a dark gray jacket that only stops at the small of his back. His lower half consists of navy blue shorts and high brown boots. Sebastian's eyes are glued to the exposed skin of the pale legs for a moment.

He is pulled out of the trance when Alois lurches himself into Claude's arms and he rolls his eyes before stalking towards Ciel until he is standing in front of him. He manages to hold back a smile when he notices that the other male is more than half a foot shorter than him. A blonde girl suddenly joins him and latches onto him, handing him some cotton candy she must have bought while waiting for him.

Sebastian gives Ciel an affectionate smile when he starts eating the sweet treat and finds the courage to speak. "Would you ever like to hang out with me sometime?"

Ciel's eyes widen at the sudden request and he looks around, wondering if anyone else heard him. His cousin, Elizabeth gives him an encouraging nod. He returns his attention to the raven haired male and shakes his head. "No. Why on Earth would I want to spend my time with you?"

The bold attitude that is thrown at Sebastian only lures him in more and he has a little urge of wanting to just claim and protect him from the rest of the world. He doesn't even take the answer to heart. "Pray tell, why wouldn't you want to?"

The wealthy teen looks at him like he has grown two heads and just lets out a mocking chuckle before glaring defiantly. "Shove off. I said I didn't want to. Besides, I have no idea who you are."

Just as Sebastian is about to reply, another blonde that is older than Ciel brings a firm hand to his chest. "Sorry, but he does not want to hang out with the likes of you." The prey he is craving for takes his fingers between his pink lips to suck the sticky substance off. The sight distracts him and he can't but believe that he is trying to bring the demon out him.

He doesn't even hear Edward, the older cousin ask Ciel to go on the Ferris Wheel with him until he sees a hint of an evil smirk and the smaller body move away from him. He turns when they pass him and his eyes stay glued to him.

Meanwhile, Alois walks away from Claude and comes over to latch himself onto Ciel's arm. The shorter of the two rolls his eyes, knowing that his friend never had any tact. He looks over his shoulder to find the crimson eyes trailing after him. "Did you see him? Who the Hell was he? He was like only two feet away from my face."

Alois gives him a knowing grin and nods eagerly. "That is Sebastian Michaelis. Ever since the war began, London would need some butlers for social engagements. So he works with Claude. Let's get to the point though. I think he really likes you." He gives Ciel a teasing nudge, who just looks mortified at the thought of another man liking him.

After waiting for about an hour with Edward, they finally get their turn on the ride. Minutes pass after the ride begins and it doesn't take long for Ciel to find Sebastian in the crowd. He knows he should still feel repulsed by him but something is changing inside of him and it scares him.

Seeing the arrogant male staring at him gives Sebastian courage. Before he knows it, he finds himself running up to the ride. He waits until he is close enough to the right seat before jumping from the little ramp, positioning himself until he is sitting between the two boys. He backs off a little when Ciel gives an angry huff since he unintentionally crushed him for a moment.

A bunch of people are shouting at him, including Ciel's relative but he just brushes it off. He holds his hand out to the Earl as if nothing insane happened. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Before Ciel can scold him, one of Sebastian's friends who controls the ride, calls for him. "Hey! Calm down and get your arse down here before you kill yourself!"

He doesn't even look down when he notices that he was being yelled at. "Don't worry, Bard! I'll pay once we're finished. So what do you want to do, Ciel?"

The eighteen year old glares daggers at him and gives an exasperated growl. "So?! Sorry, Edward. Incase you didn't know, this damn lunatic is Sebastian Michaelis. My answer is still no." He jumps a little when the ride comes to a stop.

Bard tries one last time to get through Sebastian's thick skull. "Sebastian, only two people are allowed on each seat. You know that!"

Sebastian finally obeys him and with a nonchalant shrug, he reaches up and grabs onto the bar until he is dangling above Ciel, who gives a loud, startled squawk. All he does is beam widely. "Would you do the honor of getting to know me?"

Astonishment runs through Ciel since he has never once seen someone pull an act this way to get something they want. He can admit to being spoiled and causing a bit of trouble until he gets his sweets. But this brought him a whole new level of insanity. "No! What don't you get, for God's sake? I will not!" He can't help but fear for the Sebastian's life when one of his hands lets go of the bar.

Sebastian feels smug at being so clever right on the spot and he urges himself to do this until the stubborn boy finally gives him a chance. "No? Are you quite sure? You might want to answer because my hand is starting to slip already. I don't think we'll both be happy with the outcome." He is satisfied when Ciel nods his head.

"Okay fine! Just stop, you idiot! I.. I will see you again. I want to! Don't even think that I am doing any favors for you. This is so low of you." His cheeks are flushed with anger from all the yelling and he just hopes this will end right now.

With a pleased chuckle, Sebastian places his other hand back on the bar. "Alright. If you wanted to do this, you only had to ask nicely. You really are so kind." He knew secretly that he wouldn't have gone through with this but Ciel did not need to find that out.

Alois who was watching all of this happen cups his hands over his mouth. "You arse! You did not need to do that to us!" He bellowed in annoyance, wanting to smack Claude's friend for being so stupid to risk his life.

Ciel looks down at his friend and laughs darkly. "Oh, don't you worry! I'll take care of this right now." With that, he leans forward to undo Sebastian's trousers. Once they are loose enough, he pulls them down so his underwear is on display for everyone to see. "No one messes with me and you will do well to remember that."

Sebastian struggles when he feels his pants being pulled down and his face burns with humiliation. He can't feel any resentment at all towards Ciel for being able to seek revenge right off the bat. He glares at him playfully, and sneers at him. "I am going to get you back for that."

The boy does not feel threatened and he just crosses his arm as he bites back at him. "Maybe you will, maybe you won't." He keeps his eyes locked on Sebastian, feeling victorious as they both listen to laughter erupting from below.


End file.
